He Always Comes Back
by Adix101
Summary: "Dad told me to come get you two immediately. He said that Percy..." "That Percy what?" Thalia asked. "Apollo said that Percy's dying."
1. News

**Thalia's POV**

"I told him not to... I _knew_ this would happen! Why did he have to go all hero on me? Why?" Annabeth sobbed. I rubbed her back soothingly, though my own eyes were stinging. Gods, Percy had better be okay. He had staggered into camp that morning, accompanied by a young demigod that he had saved from a pack of hellhounds. Annabeth, being Annabeth, had run out to help, and one of the monsters would have killed her if Percy hadn't jumped in the way. Apollo had come to help in infirmary. The boy that Percy had saved turned out to be a son of Hermes, and he had run off somewhere with his new siblings. But that hardly mattered. Annabeth was a wreck!

"Shh... Annie, Percy'll be fine..." I said, though I was mostly trying to reassure myself. She nodded weakly and continued to cry into my shirt. I sighed. Just then an someone knocked on the door of Cabin 1. "Come in!" I called. The door opened. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes, an Apollo camper no doubt, stood in the doorway, shifting uncomfortably. "What is it?"

"Um..." The girl says quietly. "Thalia, Annabeth, you'd better come with me.

"Why?" Annabeth asks, her voice muffled.

"It... It's Percy."

 **Annabeth's POV**

My head jerks up at his name. "WAIT WHAT?!" Thalia and I yell at the same time, shooting to our feet. Lightning crackled around my friend, and the girl at the door paled noticeably.

"Sorry if I scared you," Thalia said, "But what. In Hades. Happened?" She demanded.

"Dad wanted me to come get you two immediately, he said that Percy..." The girl faltered, glancing at me.

"Percy what?"

"Apollo said that Percy's dying."


	2. No

Annabeth's POV

 _"Percy's dying."_ As she says those words, my heart shatters. Gods no. I run off towards infirmary, Thalia not far behind me. I slam the door open.

"WHERE'S PERCY" I scream. A camper points to a room, and I burst in. Inside are a small bed, two men, and a whole lot of machines, from life support to a TV. In the bed lies Percy, his black hair bold against the white sheets. Apollo is fussing over one of his devices, while Poseidon sits next to Percy's bed. "P...Percy..." I whisper, kneeling next to him. I grasp his hand in mine and let the tears fall. I hardly notice, or care that Thalia is next to me and that the two gods have left the room.

"It's alright Annabeth... It'll be fine..." Thalia's voice cracks and she breaks down, sobbing into her hands. I look at Percy through my tears. His face, beautiful as ever, and the faint smile on his lips. My Seaweed Brain.

"Percy?" I plead. "Please wake up." And, miracle of miracles, he does.

"Wise Girl." He croaks, his voice weak.

"Y-yeah?" I hold his hand tighter.

"I guess this is it." I shake my head wildly.

"No Percy, it's not! We were going to grow up... College in New Rome... Have kids, remember? You promised..." I start to shake, I'm trying so hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry Annabeth..." Percy says softly, his green eyes shining with tears. Wait, why is he crying?

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to see you like this, Wise Girl." He tells me. "Just, move on, okay?" Just then, the door swings open, and Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo come in. Okay then.

"Percy..." Jason says.

"Oh no..." I hear Hazel and Piper sobbing, and the quiet cries of the rest of the seven.

"Guys" Everyone stops at Percy's voice. "I want you all to listen." I look at him, along with everyone else. "Jason... I want you to keep leading, but you don't always have to keep it together for everyone else. Piper, well... you're like Silena. Just keep being yourself, I guess. Thalia and Hazel," They look up, "You two are like sisters to me. Keep on being awesome, okay?" They both nod, smiling sadly. "Frank, you are an amazing person, and I'm proud to be related to you." Frank nods, tears staining his cheeks. "Leo..." Percy chuckles weakly. "Never stop being happy, and take care of Calypso, okay?" Leo gives him a thumbs up, though even he's crying. Percy turns to me. "And Annabeth... Wise Girl..."

"Percy I love you don't leave me... please..." I beg. He sighs sadly.

"I love you Annabeth. You are everything to me, and I mean everything. I'll... I'll wait for you, okay? Just remember that." He says, squeezing my hand gently. I sob.

"Percy don't g-go! What about your m-mom and Paul and your dad? W-what about me?" I cry hysterically.

"Tell... tell them I'm sorry. Do that for me, okay? Please?" I nod and pull Percy close to me.

"I love you Seaweed Brain. I love you!" I whisper.

"I love you Wise Girl..." His eyes fix on my face, and I know what my last words to him will be. The first ones.

"You drool when you sleep." And with that, Percy goes limp in my arms, a smile on his face.


End file.
